Business applications, such as those used to perform management consulting, banking, insurance etc. services, often use a complex set of resources and personnel to serve a client's needs. The resources and personnel needed to meet a client's needs may vary throughout a particular business process. With today's business and technology requirements, creating a cost-effective collaboration infrastructure that effectively identifies and leverages a business' best personnel and resources for a given task can be challenging.